Amy's Return
by rese
Summary: Jo and Laurie go back home to wait for Amy’s return to America.


Amy Returns

By rese

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: again, the characters aren't mine (L.M.A.'s in actual fact) but gosh darn aren't they fun to play with?

Summary: Jo and Laurie go home to wait for Amy's return to America after her trip to Europe

A/N: Thought i'd let you lovely folk know that if any of you are into livejournal i've started a community up their based on Jo/Laurie ship so head on over to Bound to Befall (sorry it won't let me give the address) if you care to. And go for it! Upload stories and other fan-like doings! you know, if you want.

…

"Teddy, Teddy!" Jo came thundering up the stairs, waving her hand wildly above her head. Her husband, by process of elimination, had to be in the bedroom for she had whizzed about searching to tell him her news.

A slightly sleepy but very amused face greeted her and she flung herself at him. Stumbling a bit at the unexpected action Laurie laughed at his wife's excitement, and after giving her a quick squeeze released her, "Well Jo, spill!"

Jo spun about with her declaration, "Amy is coming home!"

Laurie laughed and clapped, Jo's enthusiasm having chased the tugs of sleep away and he took the now slightly crumpled letter from her hand. "So, so! Our little miss has 'completed her tour' and 'will return with the greatest of speeds' to us 'dears'. How very motherly!" Laurie sobered a bit; wondering how the youngest March had turned out, reckoning she had done a great deal of growing up away from home.

Distracted by another bear hug from Jo he dropped the letter and thoughts of Amy as he returned Jo's precious happiness. So little could please her since Beth's passing and Laurie had prayed for some great cheer to descend on his spouse. And knowing how she missed her sisters' presence he was sure this would do the trick.

"Oh Teddy! Blessed Teddy," she was kissing his cheek, "isn't it wonderful?" Laurie nodded back, unable to pass the lump in his throat from his previous thoughts. Jo was over the moon and that was all that really mattered right now. Laurie spun her about and she squealed with childish delight "oh I just can't wait to see her beloved face!"

"Won't your mother be pleased Jo! And think, we'll all finally be together" careful not to slip he added quietly "even little Beth will be watching us for Amy's return." Noticing Jo's lips quiver from a smile to a frown he quickly made an offer, "Shall I call a carriage to take us to Grandfather's tonight? We can wait for Amy with our family about us and hearts held high."

Jo's eyes relit at the idea, she was always one for spontaneity and she dearly missed them all. "Yes Teddy dear that would be perfect." She stood there with shining eyes and hand held to her heart and Laurie would have whisked her there immediately if he could've.

…

Settled in the darkness of the carriage Jo grasped the shadows for Laurie. His hand quickly found hers and her heart slowed with relief. She didn't remember night looking so foreboding before, nor the air feel so unkind.

"I remember making a similar ride with our traveler not so long ago."

Jo turned to his voice, blinking hard to make her eyes adjust, hoping to see him clearly. "Teddy I don't know why I feel so… I'm not sure. I think I'm scared." Jo felt his surprise keenly and wished she'd kept her thoughts to herself.

The carriage bumped and Jo clutched what she hoped was Laurie's arm. A moment or two passed before she felt Laurie scoot closer. He wrapped an arm around her smaller form and held her head against his. "It'll be alright Jo. No doubt it's just some fancy of yours running loose. Call it back and I'll keep you safe." Some manly protectiveness crept into his last piece of advice and Jo couldn't help but smile.

"Another thing dear wife, will we stay at Grandfather's or your Marches?" Laurie's question stirred Jo's still concerned mind and she finally understood the feeling in her gut. She was anxious. "I'm not sure," was Jo's simple answer and Laurie merely nodded in return. He knew the sound of her voice when she was deep in thought.

Jo was worried about her old home. It held so many memories of Beth that Jo wasn't sure she could face it without tearing up. Jo looked out the window where shades blurred past into their dark realm and she considered staying with the Laurences. She loved Laurie's grandfather as much as if he were her own and knew he was deeply pleased by their match. And Teddy was her husband; could she really live apart from him now?

She had come to be with her family and she would be no matter which home housed her. "You choose Teddy, you're the head of this house now remember?" Jo tugged his jacket collar affectionately, satisfied that whatever he decided would be best.

…

They arrived at the Laurence's not too near midnight and Laurie heard Jo's relief in her breathing. Offering her the assistance of his hand then arm he found himself escorting Jo March, his wife into a house he hadn't had the chance to in a very long while.

"Do you remember the first time I led you in Jo?" Laurie bent slightly to ask quietly. Jo smiled, her eyes twinkling with a memory which had not dulled in its short existence. Laurie had been smiling so brightly that afternoon that it threatened to split his handsome face and Jo simply couldn't stop going red every time he looked at her. She had accepted him and no two people were happier on that day, a day where wrongs were righted and the past forgiven. And the biggest mistake of Jo's life had been fixed.

Jo softly punched his arm, "How could I forget? That entire day is filled with His wondrous gift of all understanding each other amongst light, rainbows and fluttering butterflies." Jo never really fancied romance until that day when she had seen how love amongst the gardens of God was something pure and desirable. And when they'd shared their new understanding to family and friends, the two neighbours - now husband and wife - had never spoken with more understanding and agreeable folk in their rather short existence.

Laurie laughed at her idealistic words, agreeing with her whole-heartedly. "Where's Mr. Laurence if you please?" he politely asked a servant. The maid looked at the young couple, vaguely recognizing the man to be the Theodore in one of the paintings she had cleaned earlier in the day. "Oh, he's by the piano in the study."

The two made their way into the room quietly enough so as not to disturb the old man from what seemed like a reverie, until Jo tripped on the edge of her skirt which Laurie had unintentionally anchored to the ground with his foot, "Wo Jo! Sorry dear!" he held her waist, catching her before she pulled them both to the ground. And that was how they greeted Mr. Laurence who was smiling fondly at them in his corner.

"Welcome home!"


End file.
